deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zapatista Army of National Liberation
The Zapatista Army of National Liberation, often referred to as the Zapatistas, is a socialist movement among native Mexican farmers in the state of Chiapas, Mexico. The Zapatistas see them as ideological heirs to Emiliano Zapata, a reformer and commander in the Mexican Revolution. The rebels first "declared war" on the Mexican government in 1994 on the day of the passage of the North American Free Trade Agreement (NAFTA). The Zapatistas oppose NAFTA, and other actions of the Mexican government that harm the indigenous farmers of Mexico. On January 1st, 1994, the Zapatistas attacked from the jungles of the state of Chiapas, and seized towns in the region, liberated prisoners from jails, and attacked police and military outposts. The Zapatista rebels were quickly defeated by the Mexican military, however, within twelve days. The Zapatistas, however, still exist, mostly as a political movement for the autonomy, but not complete independence of Chiapas and the economic right of indigenous peoples to the profits from natural resources on their land. Battle vs. Al-Mourabitoun (by SPARTAN 119) Zapatistas: Al Mourabitoun: Five Zapatista's walk through a shantytown, weapons in hand. Suddenly, a burst of fire from an AK-74 rang out, killing a Zapatista rebel . The Zapatista's scattered, taking cover in the crudely constructed cinder block and corrugated aluminium shacks that made up the shantytown. One of the Zapatista's spotted the Al Mourabitoun guerilla that fired the AK, standing in the second story of a crude cinder block structure. A Zapatista raised an RPG-7 and hit the building where the Al Mourabitoun gunman hid. The RPG blew apart the concrete shack, throwing dust and fragments everywhere, killing the gunman. The Al Mourabitoun militia quickly retaliated with an RPG of their own, blowing apart a corrugated aluminum structure, killing a Zapatista. . The Al Mourabitoun militiamen fired at the Zapatistas with their Uzis and AKs, their shot's however, missed. A Zapatista with an M4, however, hit his mark, killing an Al Mourabitoun militiaman with a short burst of fire. . Two Al Mourabitoun troops kept up the supressing fire, as a third, armed with an Uzi flanked the Zapatistas and mowed down one of them with a burst of fire from an Uzi . The Al Mourabitoun militiaman then ran into the next shack, only to fall dead, never knowing hit him. In fact, he had been killed instantly by a headshot from a Sten-wielding Zapatista in a dark corner of the shanty. . Two remaining Al Mourabitoun troops entered the cinder block shack where the last surviving Zapatista remained hidden. As they entered, the Zapatista fired his Sten and tried to fire, but the weapon jammed. Throwing the gun away, he drew his machete and charged, running through a surprised Al Mourabitoun militiaman. The Zapatista then turned the last Al Mourabitoun militiaman, only for him to raise his bayoneted AK and shoot him at point blank range in the chest, and then, just the be sure, stab the downed Zapatista with the bayonet. The last Al Mourabitoun militiaman then raised his AK in triumph. Expert's Opinion Al Mourabitoun won this match because of their superior weaponry, as well as their greater combat experience. While the Zapatistas were only involved in actual combat for a short time, Al Mourabitoun fought multiple national armies for over a decade. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. IRA (by SPARTAN 119) *IRA: *Zapatista Army: Five Zapatista rebels crept through the jungle, planning to attack the base of an arms dealer shipping weapons across the Atlantic to the IRA. One of the rebels raised an RPG-7 and took aim at a group of IRA guarding the latest shipment and pulled the trigger. The rocket flew off through the air, impacting the corrugated aluminum roof of an old warehouse, killing an IRA terrorist on the roof. The surviving IRA ready their weapons and take cover behind anything they can find. An IRA sniper with an M1C rifle scans the jungle, however, a gunshot rings out from a tree about 100 meters distant- a Zapatista with a scoped G3 scored a headshot on the IRA sniper, causing him to collapse to the ground. The muzzle flash, however, gave away the position of the Zapatista sniper. One of the IRA raises an M72 LAW rocket launcher and fires it into the jungle. The rocket impacts the tree the sniper stood in, the blast killing the sniper and one other Zapatista. The IRA that fired the rocket drops the empty tube and picks up his AR-18, before raising his head over the top the create he took cover behind. The second he did so, a bullet impacted his head, causing him to fall the ground, dead. The IRA and Zapatistas exchanged fire with each other. An IRA terrorist with an AR-18 opened fire, cutting down a Zapatista as he broke from cover. As, seconds later, one of his fellows rests the bipod of his Bren gun on a concrete wall and takes out a second Zapatista as they prepared to assault the IRA position. An IRA soldier gets up from behind an engine block and attempts to fire his AR-18 at the Zapatista leader, however, he is caught in the field of fire of a Zapatista RPK gunner and is cut down. Meanwhile, an IRA terrorist manages to avoid attention of the Zapatista and flank the RPK gunner, firing his Thompson into his side. The Zapatista rebel falls to the ground, hit several times. The Zapatista leader, however, hears the burst of fire that killed his last surviving soldier and fires a burst from his Colt Commando, killing the IRA with the Thompson with three shots to the chest. The Zapatista leader then turns his gun on the IRA leader and pulls the trigger, but he hears only the click of an empty chamber. The Zapatista tries to draw his Beretta from its holster, but the IRA leader fires his Browning Hi-Power several times. The Zapatista leader collapses to the floor, dead, as the IRA leader reloads his pistol and runs away from the scene, trying to make it to the arms dealer and several fellow IRA oversee the transaction, to warn them of the attack. WINNER: IRA Expert's Opinion The IRA won this battle in most part thanks to their much greater combat experience, having existed for a longer time than the Zapatistas, as well as their superior SMG and assault rifle, which counteracted any advantage the superior specialist weapons of the Zapatistas might have given them. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Mexican Warriors Category:Native American Warriors Category:North American Warriors